


Hentalia: The Tomato Box Fairy

by CarrionArchAngel



Series: Hentalia [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bestiality, Hentalia, M/M, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionArchAngel/pseuds/CarrionArchAngel
Summary: What if Hetalia was dark, like really dark? Well wonder no more.
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy/dog
Series: Hentalia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787911
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Hentalia: The Tomato Box Fairy

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia is a relatively happy-go-lucky anime with cute characters and cute themes despite it being about WW1 and WW2. Even the NSFW Doujinshi of Hetalia is “pure” (for my taste). In this series I have made, “Hentalia”, I am going to break the Hetalia characters in ways they have never been broken before or portrayed. No character is safe, and all themes will be explicit. There will be rape, bestiality, blood, piss, shit, impregnation, black mail, you name it. And yes, even HetaOni isn’t safe from me.  
> For those who cannot handle it, I advise you click off this page and avoid any tags with Hentalia. Do not bitch at me in the comments that this was too extreme. Do bitch at me in the comments saying that you’re now going to Hell for enjoying this. You have been warned.
> 
> ~With love, Carrion Archangel

Germany trekked the woods of the Italian country, his rifle in his hands, and his loyal German Sheppard at his side. Entering the border of Italy went completely smooth, much to Germany’s surprise. _Wasn’t this the direct descendent of the Roman Empire?_ His train of thought was broken when his dog, Wurst, barked once. Up ahead in the grassy field was a box with red lettering across it. Germany crept closer to the box, his dog silently walking with him. He could read the lettering across the box. It read: TOMATOES. He could hear shuffling inside of it and muffled sounds. Slowly, he removed the top from the box and was met with a disgusting smell of feces and piss. He backed away as he realized that through the dirt and shit, there was a naked and bound man. The man was whimpering, shivering in cold, and most likely starving. Germany was stunned. His own dog even gagged from the smell of human feces.

A note was attached to the side of the box. Germany gulped, held his breath, and reached into the box to grab the note. The man inside the box did not move. Germany uncrumpled the note and read it.

_This is what happens when you fuck with me, Feliciano. Next time, I will not be so kind._

_-Romano._

Germany’s eyes widened with excitement. “Feliciano Vargas? Well, I’ll be damned. Today is my lucky day, ja.” He said as he grabbed the sides of the box and flipped it over. He could hear Italy whimper in pain as the box crashed on its side, he squirmed to get out of the box and onto the cold hard ground and struggle against the ropes around his hands and feet. His mouth was gagged, and he was blindfolded. Germany manhandled the Italian onto his back and removed his mouth gag.

“Th-thank you, thank you stranger. I’ve been stuck in that box since Sunday! My brother Romano was.”

“Shut up!” Germany interrupted; he saw Italy flinch. “I’m not saving you; I’m doing the exact opposite actually.” He said as he picked up Italy over his shoulders, the man was light, disgustingly filthy but light.

“No! Please, I’ll do anything you want just leave me alone.” Italy pleaded but was too weak to fight back. Germany stayed silent and carried him back to his camp, he had some extra food to give to Italy since the invasion of his land went exceedingly smooth.

***********

“Sit.” Germany commanded, holding up a piece of beer braised bratwurst in his hand. His dog sat down immediately; his eyes concentrated on his owner. “Good boy.” He praised as he ripped a piece of bratwurst and tossed it at his dog. The German Shepherd caught it mid air and wagged his tail slightly. Germany looked over to his right to see Italy in the corner. The Italian was naked, sitting on his hands and knees, his head bowed down, and his eyes on the floor. He didn’t dare to look up to see Germany unless he was told to do so.

“Come here, Italy.” Germany demanded and snapped his fingers with one hand while the other put the bratwurst into the pocket of his coat. He watched as Italy held his head high, his butt in the air, his back straight, and his movements dignified as he crawled towards Germany. He stopped right next to Wurst, lowered his head, and kept his eyes on the floor. Germany smiled wickedly. He had finally beaten the Italian to submission. It had only taken him a few months of rigorous beatings, starvation, and with some canine help to destroy any ounce of fight in him. The German stepped closer to Italy, bending slightly over to stroke his chin with one hand and unzipping his pants with the other. “Suck.” He said sternly and watched as the brunette took his whole cock into his mouth. He moved his hips roughly back and forth, almost making Italy gag.

Wurst wagged his tail back and forth in excitement, he looked up at his master and stuck his tongue out. Germany grinned at his dog and looked down on Italy, he snapped his fingers and pointed at the Italian’s ass. “Breed.” He commanded as he watched Wurst mount Italy and thrust his penis into the Italian’s gapped asshole. The dog’s thrusting was quick and powerful, already filling the Italian’s hole with sperm, the wetness leaking down his thighs, and the knot pressing against him. The dog’s claws were digging into his hips and drawing blood.

Italy groaned around the German’s cock but did not dare to stop sucking him off. He mentally shriveled in disgust, he prayed to God that He would forgive him, he prayed that Romano, Spain, or anybody would come and save him. He could feel the dog’s cock stretching out his already torn asshole, pushing more cum deeper and deeper into his rectum. He swirled his tongue around Germany’s cock and sucked him off harder. He bopped his head in time with the German’s thrusts and ignored the German Shepherd hitting his prostate relentlessly.

Germany groaned in pleasure, he loved to watch his own dog fuck Italy. The Italian had the perfect ass for taking dog cock. He remembered the days when Italy would try to fight against them and end up taking both of their cocks as punishment. Now, Italy doesn’t put up a fight and gladly licks up both his cum and his dog’s. “Swallow.” Germany groaned out as he finished inside of Italy’s mouth, his cock pulsating as streams of cum shot out. He heard the brunette gulp and pant as he pulled out. “Good boy.” He said as he gave Italy the rest of the bratwurst he was holding. He zipped his pants back up and watched in lust as Italy was still on all fours, his head lowered, and waiting for Wurst to unknot himself.

Germany could not wait to show Japan the new Italy.


End file.
